


Timothy The Mouse

by irphanfic



Series: drabbles [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irphanfic/pseuds/irphanfic
Summary: While cooking pasta Phil hears a squeak, but where is it coming from? Did they left another soda can open on the fridge?Phil is determined to investigate what is creating the annoying noise.





	Timothy The Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Number 51: Hand over the cheese grater, or else.

nº51: Hand over the cheese grater, or else.

 

Phil was having a relaxed Wednesday. He woke up warm, still bundled up on his duvet, had his mug of coffee along with a bowl of his favourite (well, Dan’s) cereal for breakfast and spent the last two hours editing their newest gaming video which was turning out better than expected.

Sometime in the middle of his intense editing session he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jump from his seat before noticing it was Dan who was behind him. Who else could have been?

“Dan! You scared me!” Phil almost shouted, lowering his headphones to his neck.

Dan laughed as he left a tall glass full of water next to him and leaned down to give him a sweet forehead kiss, “How is editing going?” Dan asked as he sat down on the chair next to the blue eyed.

“Good, I might finish this now and we can enjoy our afternoon outside if you want.” Phil said, offering his boyfriend a smile, unsticking his fingers from the mouse and keyboard for a moment.

“Yeah, I would like that,” Dan said, eyes glued to the screen where he checked the time, “It’s almost 1 pm, I was thinking of making some pasta, you wanna help making a sauce or something?”

Phil nodded. He loved cooking along with Dan, they made a pretty good team also in the kitchen, “Sure, let me finish this bit and I’ll be down to help you in a bit,” he pecked Dan on his rosy cheek, who offered him a smile before leaving the room, leaving Phil alone with the computer.

After clicking, dragging and adding a few more bits to what would be the final cut, Phil streched and left the computer to render the video as he made his way to the kitchen, where Dan was taking out a few utensils from the cupboards.

“You finished?” Dan asked as he filled up a pot with water.

“Yes! It’s exporting so I can start my super delicious pesto sauce, what do you say? Do we even have basil?” Phil opened the fridge and found the vegetable he was looking for. He was being pretty lucky today.  

Phil enjoyed Dan’s almost quiet humming as he stirred the spaguetti when he heard a squeak.

“Dan? Was that you?” Phil asked, a frown appearing on his face.

“The humming? Yeah, it was me, why? I can stop if it bothers you,” Dan said, frowning also. He didn’t realize it was that annoying.

“No, no, your humming is good. I meant a squeak. I heard a squeak and I thought it was you,” Phil said.

“A squeak? Are you sure Phil? I’m sure I would have heard it too,” Dan looked at him, a confused expression on his face.

“Nevermind, it must have been accidental or somehting.” Phil mumbled, picking up his knife and started cutting some of the basil, leaving the ‘squeak incident’ aside.

They continued their tasks when Phil heard another squeak. Okay, this time it wasn’t accidental, but he was sure if he asked Dan again he would likely think he had gone mad or somehting.

Phil tried to ignore it, but it was starting to sound more repeatedly. Why didn’t Dan hear it? Could he investigate where it was coming from without Dan suspecting anything?

He waited till he heard the noise once again, and it seemed to come from… the fridge? Had they left another soda can open which was letting it’s fizz out?

Phil walked to the fridge, knowing Dan wouldn’t suspect anything and opened it, searching for a soda can but couldn’t find any. Oh, so it wasn’t a bubbly drink making the annoying noise, it had to be soemthing else.

A bit confused, Phil closed the fridge door when once again the squeak reached his ears. This couldn’t be.Was he really going mad?

He waited till it sounded again and realized it was coming from behind the fridge! Was something wrong with it? He hoped it wasn’t broken.

Phil crouched and looked behind it, only to find that a tiny mouse was trapped in there! Oh no, poor mouse. He needed to rescue it. It seemed disorientated as if he had touched some electric wire…

How could he help the little animal out without harming it? He didn’t trust himself to move the fridge without harming himself and the mouse in the process.

Could he lure the mouse out with some cheese? Maybe he could put some of it in his hand and the mouse could walk in there so Phil could leave him outside or they could leave a trail of cheese to it to follow outside. Yeah, any of those ideas were good.

Phil opened the fridge and, with a bit of disgust, he picked up the piece of cheese Dan had saved in there, realizing it was to big to try to feed the mouse. He would need to cut it somehow.

Phil looked at Dan, whose back was facing him since he seemed concentrated in his task of not burning pasta.

“Dan… hand over the cheese grater, or else.” Phil asked, ‘or else’ meaning a knife or even some scissors.

“What? Why? The pesto sauce doesn’t even have cheese! And also, have you forgotten the fact that you don’t even like cheese? Is this like the banana thing that happened to you and you suddenly like cheese?” Dan rambled, still stirring the pasta, oblivious to what was happening, not even bothering to turn around. 

“No!” Phil said a bit louder, grabbing his boyfriend’s attention, who turned around to look at him, squating down by the fridge with a big piece of cheese on his hand. Now for sure he looked insane.

“What the hell are you doing?” Dan said, turning off the stove as if he knew the explanation would take a moment.

“I found where the squeak I heard earlier was coming from. There is a tiny mouse behind the fridge and it seems a bit disorientated, I wanted to feed him a bit of cheese but the piece is too big, that’s why asked for a cheese grater or somehting,” Phil said, explaining everything.

He heard Dan’s “oh” from where he was standing, moving around the kitchen, finally finding the cheese grater Phil had been asking for.

“Here,” Dan crouched down next to Phil and showed him the chees grater, holding it in place as the blue eyed proceeded to grate the big piece of cheese that was starting to fall in small almost crumb-like pieces on his hand.

Once Phil had managed to get a fair amount of cheese on the palm of his hand, he handed the big piece back to Dan and held the mini-mountain of cheese near to where the mouse was trapped, who instantly seemed more awake with the ‘cheesy’ smell that was starting to reach his little nose, moving it up and down in a fast and repeated movement.

Dan and Phil stared expectantly at the mouse, which was slowly making his way to Phil’s hand, finally taking a small jump towards it and instantly nibbling the cheese.

Phil put his other hand over it, trapping it safely so it didn’t jump from there and at the same time trying not to crush it, “Fast Dan! Go and open the front door!”

Both of them stood up quickly and Dan did as he was told, opened their main door and observed as Phil crouched down once again, putting his hands near the pavement and waving goodbye to the small mouse, “Bye Timothy! Hope you reunite with your mice family soon!”

Dan chuckled at his adorable boyfriend. Of course Phil would have already named the tiny animal and wished him a good way back to his home.

“Timothy? I though Remy was a more appropiate name, I mean, Ratatouille was a pretty good movie and he was in our kitchen after all, I’m sure he could have been a good chef,” Dan commented as he closed the main door staring at Phil slowly come back up.

“Ugh, Remy, that was it! How could I forget about Ratatouille!” Phil exclaimed, “I’m sure he could have helped you not burning the pasta after all.” Phil chuckled at Dan, who tried to catch him on his way to the bathroom but the door closed and locked just right by his nose.

“You will pay for that remark, Lester!”

“You wish, Howell. You wish!”  

**Author's Note:**

> So I started a drabble challenge on my tumblr [irphanfic](https://irphanfic.tumblr.com/post/164794699877/drabble-challenge-1-100) and I'm making it a series here, so if you wanna prompt me anything just click on it and ask for it!


End file.
